Natsuki
by J-MSA
Summary: The Mai-HiME remake of the famous story about a female warrior of the Ming Dynasty. Hua Mulan. Shiznat AU
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Mai-HiME characters nor the movie Hua Mulan. Any variation from the story would be mine. But aside from that, everything belongs to their respective creators.

...

"In this life, heroes are the ones who keep us safe and alive," a middle aged man stated as he walked across a group of men, some were playing shogi while the others held baskets. The man who spoke was holding something of what seemed to be a basket woven out of dried leaves and in it was some kind of vegetable that he was sorting out. His name was Kuga Nobu, a war veteran. And the group of men that were there with him in the center of the town square were also his comrades in battle.

"Then again the only heroes there are the ones who died in battle," he added as he made his way to a ledge to take a seat. Suddenly he coughed a few times before taking in a breath and sighed. Given his age you would never imagine one such as him as a sickly man. But the war took its toll on him and was forced to an early retirement. With such a poor town, he could only do much to sustain a living let alone sustain his health.

"Ah, there's Kuga-san again with his feelings," one of them spoke up in comment to the veteran's statement and they all smiled at each other.

"But then again if it weren't for his feelings we wouldn't be here any more," another added. And they all nodded in agreement.

As the men went back to do whatever they were doing a young woman with midnight black hair tied in a loose pony walked towards the group. She carried a tray with a pot and a wine bottle and two drinking saucers and approached Nobu. She was Kuga Natsuki, the only daughter of Nobu.

"It's time for your medicine father," she said placing the tray beside Nobu and she proceeded to pour the contents of the pot in one of the saucers.

"I want to drink wine," he said paying no heed to the medicine as he looked over his daughter.

"Of course," she smiled as she opened the wine bottle and poured it over the other saucer. "Here, this is your medicine," she lifted the first saucer up and held it in front of her father waiting for him to get the drink. He looked at her for a second before looking back at the tray which had the other saucer and instead picked that up and drank it in one gulp.

"This is still medicine!" He looked at his daughter who now held a hand infront of her mouth and was stifling a laugh. Upon his exclamation his other friends looked at him in amusement.

"Haha, Natsuki is using battle tactics against her father," the oldest of the group mentioned. Natsuki bowed to him in greeting and he smiled at her. His name was Takeda Hiroshi, a master in kung fu and the father of one of their comrades who did not successfully make it out alive in battle.

"You shouldn't have taught her kung fu," Nobu told Hiroshi before facing Natsuki. "You should stop carrying that stick around. You're a woman now, you should be getting married."

Natsuki frowned at this. Coming from a military family the only thing she knew was fighting especially since her mother passed away when she was just 7. Ever since she was a child her father would always talk about his experiences in battle and how he wished he could have protected everyone of his friends and family. With her father mostly away due to battle she grew up under the care of Takeda Hiroshi who taught her everything to know about martial arts and kung fu.

"Grandfather I brought the sweet potatoes!" A young man around the age of Natsuki approached Hiroshi and presented to him a basket of the root crop. His name was Takeda Masashi, the grandson of Hiroshi and son of the late Kenji.

"Have you finished all your chores Masashi?" Hiroshi asked the young man. Masashi nodded eagerly. "When did you last practice kung fu?"

"Yesterday and today," he smiled at his grandfather.

"Oh really when? I didn't see you," Hiroshi asked his grandson feeling proud that finally his grandson practiced.

"From when the crow cawed until the rooster crowed, that's counted as two days right?" He grinned at him and Hiroshi was enraged. The other men laughed at this.

"You! Playing your jokes with me," he scolded Masashi and used his walking stick to beat him up and Masashi could only defend himself with his arms.

Before Hiroshi could give his grandson a good beating, a sound of a trumpet was heard as soldiers in horses came in their town signalling the people to gather around the center for an announcement. Everybody stopped what they were doing and gathered around the messengers.

"By order of the emperor, everyone is required contribute to the ongoing war. Farming families are required to contribute supplies. Military families are required to serve in the Imperial Army," the messenger announced as he signalled one of his men to bring out the military families enlistment letters."Takeda Masashi," Masashi walked up to the messenger and got the letter before going back to the crowd.

"Kaito Makoto," a middle aged man now walked up and got the letter. "Kuga Nobu."

"Father, don't, you're already sick," Natsuki tried to stop her father but he paid her no heed as he approached the messenger and got the letter. Natsuki could only frown as her father came back with the letter in hand.

"Norikawa Seito." Some more families were handed out a letter and it didn't take long for each letter to be delivered since they were mostly farming families. After the announcement the small group of townspeople dispersed one by one until no one was left and the group of messengers moved on to the next town.

...

"Hey there old friend, I didn't think I'd be seeing you like this once more," Nobu said polishing his sword outside the house. He eyed it's blade and was amazed of its quality despite of several dents, they were considered like battle scars that warriors can get during battle. He sighed placing the sword down on his lap and looking up at the star-filled sky.

"Have some wine father," Natsuki said holding a tray with a wine bottle and placed it down on the small table in front of him. She then opened the bottle and poured some wine in the saucer before handing it to her father who gladly took the saucer from her and downed it in one gulp.

"Ah," he released a breath after and looked back at the sword in front of him. He then patted the seat beside him signalling for Natsuki to take the space.

"You're a grown woman now, Natsuki," he started as he placed the blade down on his other side faced her. "If you want to do kung fu, be a man in your next life."

Natsuki kept a straight face and did not say anything. She reached for the wine and poured some more in the saucer which her father held which he gladly took and drank from.

"I have some money stashed away in the jar under my bed," he continued. "Master Yu has found you a husband. Get married after the new year."

Long silence filled the air as they both had no other words to share. Natsuki kept pouring wine for her father who gladly drank it each time. After a while they found themselves looking at the dark sky above.

"Your mother has been waiting there for so long," Nobu suddenly spoke breaking the silence. He was pertaining to the stars in the sky. Ever since then he told Natsuki that the stars were someonewho has already departed and was now looking over them from the sky. "She must be lonely already, being there for so long. Soon I would be joining her also."

Natsuki didn't say a word at all. Looking up she felt in turmoil. Her mother, Saeko, passed away when she was little due to a sickness that plagued their town. And all that she had left was her father and if he goes out then soon all she will be left is nothing. Her mind played with the thought of losing her father and it dreaded her dearly. With his condition surely he would die as soon as he steps foot in the battle field. Already with a plan she thought of earlier she slowly puts it to action. She poured more wine in his saucer and he drank the cup showing clear signs that he was already intoxicated.

"Natsuki, let's hit the hay, we have a long day tomorrow," Nobu said as he got the blade on his side. Natsuki gestured to one more drink and he accepted. Afterwards she helped him inside the house and settled him on his bed. She got the blade and put it on its stand along with the armor and prepared for the long day ahead.

...

_"Hey __le__t__'s __b__e__a__t __h__i__m __up__!__" __A __r__ound __f__at __ki__d __sh__ou__te__d and he __a__l__ong __w__it__h h__i__s __f__ri__e__nds __p__r__o__c__e__e__d__e__d __t__o __k__ic__k and pun__c__h __t__he__ f__a__lle__n b__o__y __on __t__he __g__r__ound._

_"__H__e__'s__ s__u__c__h a w__i__m__p__,__" __o__n__e __s__n__i__c__ke__r__e__d as __t__h__e__y __c__on__ti__nu__e__d __t__he __a__ss__au__l__t __o__v__e__r __t__he __poor __boy __w__ho was __b__y now __lyi__ng __i__n a __fet__a__l __po__s__iti__on __w__it__h a__rm__s __o__v__e__r __h__i__s __h__e__ad __t__o block __t__he __a__t__t__a__ck__s__.__"__W__h__e__r__e__'s__ y__our__k__ung __f__u now __e__h__?__"_

_T__he __a__ss__au__l__t__ c__on__ti__nu__e__d on __w__it__h __t__au__n__t__s __c__o__mi__ng h__e__r__e __and __t__h__e__r__e__. __T__he__ f__a__t__boy __was __about __t__o d__eli__v__e__r __a b__i__g b__l__ow u__s__i__ng h__i__s __fi__s__t__s __wh__e__n __s__udd__e__n__l__y __a __Y__-__s__hap__e__d s__tic__k__ came out of n__owh__e__r__e __and __s__t__o__pp__e__d h__i__s __fi__s__t __f__r__om __p__l__u__mm__eti__ng down at__ t__he __f__a__l__l__e__n bo__y__. __T__he__ t__h__r__e__e __o__t__h__e__r __bo__y__s __w__e__r__e __s__u__r__p__r__i__s__e__d and a__l__l __of__ t__h__e__m __l__oo__ke__d at __who was __ho__l__d__i__ng a __s__ti__c__k__._

_"__S__i__s__te__r Na__t__s__u__k__i__!__"__T__he__ f__a__l__le__n boy __ex__c__l__a__i__m__e__d__ m__o__r__e __r__eliev__e__d __t__han __s__u__r__p__r__i__s__e__d __t__o __s__e__e __h__e__r__._

_In__s__u__lte__d, __t__he __f__at __boy __t__u__r__n__e__d h__i__s __ang__e__r __t__ow__ar__ds __h__e__r __and __t__r__ie__d __t__o assault __h__e__r__. __U__n__f__o__r__t__una__tel__y __n__eit__h__e__r one __of __h__i__s __pun__c__h__e__s__ m__ade__ c__o__n__t__a__c__t __as __Na__t__su__k__i__ ex__p__e__r__tl__y __dod__g__e__d __t__h__e__m __and __s__wa__y__e__d the__m __u__s__i__ng h__e__r __s__tick__. __S__e__ei__ng __t__h__a__t__ t__h__e__i__r __'__l__e__a__d__e__r__' n__e__e__d__e__d __som__e __h__el__p the other thre__e __t__r__ie__d __t__o assault her as well b__ut __t__h__e__y__ e__n__d__e__d up __e__a__t__i__ng d__i__r__t __wh__e__n __s__he __fi__na__l__l__y __c__oun__te__r__e__d __t__h__ei__r __a__tt__a__ck__s __and __s__e__nt__ t__h__e__m __f__a__c__e __fi__rs__t __on __t__he g__r__ound. __Tr__yi__ng __t__o ga__i__n h__i__s __p__r__i__de__ t__he __f__at __b__o__y__ t__r__ie__d __i__n__v__a__i__n __t__o __a__t__le__a__s__t __l__and one __pun__c__h __a__nd a__fte__r __a __fe__w tries __he __d__i__d h__i__t __N__a__t__s__u__k__i __on h__e__r__ l__ef__t __s__h__o__u__l__d__e__r__. __B__ut __h__i__s__ t__i__ny __s__u__c__c__e__s__s __was__ s__ho__r__t live__d __wh__e__n a hand g__r__abb__e__d h__i__s __and __t__w__i__s__te__d __i__t __on a d__i__f__fe__r__e__nt __a__ng__l__e __m__a__ki__ng h__i__m__ s__c__r__e__a__m__._

Nobu frantically searched every nook and cranny of his house for any sign of Natsuki or his armor. He woke up late that morning and when he called for Natsuki who was supposed to wake him up he was greeted by silence. At first he thought that maybe she was just doing her daily chores but when he went to fetch his armor he was surprised to find it gone. He looked everywhere thinking that it might have been just misplaced but not a single trace was found. He went outside to look for Natsuki and found that their horse, Duran, was missing also. Hepanicked. _W__hat__ i__f__-? No. _He shook his head thinking of the worst. That Natsuki had taken his armor and went in place for him. _If __t__h__e__y find__ out __s__h__e__'s __gonna d__ie__._

_"__I'm __d__ee__p__l__y __s__o__rr__y__ f__or__ m__y __daugh__te__r'__s __a__cti__o__ns__," __Nobu ap__o__l__og__i__z__e__d bow__i__ng down __i__n __f__r__ont __of__ t__he__ f__a__mi__l__y of __a __f__at __boy __who was __now w__e__a__r__i__ng a __c__a__s__t __o__n h__i__s __a__rm__. __Be__s__i__de __h__i__m __was __Na__t__s__u__k__i __who __st__ood __i__n __s__ile__n__c__e __as__ s__he __wa__t__c__h__e__d h__e__r __f__a__t__h__e__r __l__ow__e__r __h__ims__el__f__ t__o __t__he __g__r__ound.__"__P__l__e__a__s__e __a__c__ce__pt __m__y __a__p__o__l__og__ie__s__. I ha__v__e__ f__a__i__le__d __t__o __d__i__s__c__i__p__l__i__ne __h__e__r.__"_

Nobu ran towards the village tower which was along the border of the town. He climbed up the stairs hoping to see if Natsuki was still in sight.

_"__S__t__op wa__v__i__ng __t__hat __st__ic__k __a__n__y__m__o__r__e__,__"__Nobu __s__c__o__l__d__e__d h__i__s __on__l__y __daugh__te__r__. __H__e__ t__o__w__e__r__e__d o__v__e__r __h__e__r __w__it__h hands__b__e__h__i__nd h__i__s __ba__c__k __as__ s__he __s__at__on a __c__ha__ir__.__"__Fi__gh__t__i__ng __i__s __f__or__ m__e__n.__Y__ou're __j__u__s__t __a g__i__r__l__. No __m__an wou__l__d want__ t__o __m__a__rr__y __a woman more manly t__han h__i__m.__"_

_T__e__a__r__s __f__r__eel__y__ fl__o__w__e__d __f__r__om __Na__t__s__u__ki__'s __e__ye__s __as__ s__he__ t__r__ie__d __t__o ho__l__d b__a__c__k __h__e__r__ s__obs __i__n __v__a__i__n. __H__e__r __f__a__t__h__e__r __s__hook__h__i__s__h__e__ad __i__n d__i__s__app__r__o__v__al __and wa__l__ke__d __away__ le__a__v__i__ng Na__t__s__u__k__i __b__e__h__i__nd w__i__t__h a pa__r__t__i__ng ph__r__a__s__e__. __"__If __on__l__y__ y__our__ m__o__t__h__e__r__was__ s__til__l __a__li__v__e__..__.__"_

The clear desert greeted his eyes as not a trace of living thing can be seen from anywhere in a mile's radius. He sobbed falling to the ground on his knees. He was now too late to stop her. If he goes to the camp they would find out that she is a woman and instantly kill her. But if he doesn't then she could probably die in battle. Either way there is no option without death but there was hope. A little hope in him that maybe, the skills she has would atleast allow her to survive the war. And he prayed to the Gods that she would.

...

Natsuki looked over the horizon where the town was once visible a while ago. She was dressed up in the armor of her father. Hair cut and tied in a tight bun above her head, she looked like a very handsome young man. She rode on the back of her most trusted horse, Duran where her father's sword was now strapped to.

Last night when she and her father came home she thought out a plan that would help her father not partake in the war.

_Na__t__s__u__k__i__ l__oo__k__e__d __at __h__e__rs__e__l__f__ i__n __t__h__e __m__i__rr__or __wh__e__r__e __s__he __s__i__z__e__d h__e__rs__el__f __u__p __t__o __se__e__ i__f __s__he __c__ou__l__d __pa__s__s __as __a __m__an. Ch__ecki__ng out __eve__r__y __an__g__l__e __s__he __m__e__a__sur__e__d __t__hat __s__he__ c__ou__l__d pa__s__s __as __a __sm__a__l__l __bu__il__t __m__an w__it__h a __fi__r__m __bod__y__. She __was __l__u__c__k__y__ e__nough __t__h__a__t __s__he __wa__s__n't __t__hat __g__i__f__te__d __i__n__t __he__ f__r__ont __pa__r__t __o__f __h__e__r__ body but s__ti__l__l __i__t__ co__u__l__d __g__iv__e __h__e__r __awa__y__. She__ t__h__e__n __s__aw __t__he __b__andag__e__s__at__ t__he__ c__o__r__n__e__r __of __t__he __r__oom __and __t__h__o__ught __of __an i__d__e__a. She__ c__o__u__l__d bind. __h__e__rs__e__l__f__. __O__ne __by __one__ i__d__e__as __c__a__m__e__ t__o __h__e__r__ m__i__nd __and __s__oon h__e__r __p__l__an __was __c__o__m__p__let__e and __t__he__on__l__y__t__h__i__ng __l__ef__t__w as __t__o __l__ook__ f__or __t__h__e __f__i__nal __pa__r__t __of __h__e__r __p__l__an. __T__he __w__i__n__e__._

She felt guilty decieving and leaving her father to take his place as an enlisted man. She felt bad. Her father was already sick and no one would take care of him now. But she knew he would fare better in town rather than what's out there. This fact reminds her the reason why she's there onher horse, wearing an armor and heading towards the military camp. Pulling on the reigns of Duran, she kicked off towards her previous direction with renown conviction. On the back of her mind she could only hope that she would not be discovered.

...

"Name," a large man asked, his voice as gruff as he looked. Natsuki couldn't help but wonder if she'd look the same after a while. He definitely looked like he's had enough battle for his lifetime with the lifeless aura he had.

"Kuga Natsuki," she said as he wrote the name with ink in a small piece of wood. He got a string from she doesn't know where and slipped it in the small hole on top.

"Number one rule here kid," he said as he held out the name tag in front of her. "Remember to always keep this with you at all times. If you get hacked out there this is the only thing that would tell us who you are."

"Right," Natsuki stared at the piece of wood in front of her before she slowly took it from the man's hand. She then left the line but before she did she raised it up a little as a sign of thanks before making her way towards her tent.

Not far away from her Takeda Masashi followed her with his sight. His ears perked up upon hearing her name a while ago when he was getting his spare clothes and looked around to see where it came from. He spotted her nearby talking to the man who gave out the tags squinting his already narrow eyes to check if he really was seeing his childhood friend. Moving out of line he followed her increasing his pace so he could catch up.

"Uh," Masashi nudged her a bit as soon as he caught up. "Kuga Natsuki?"

"Mhm," Natsuki turned around to look at the person who nudged her and was surprised to see Masashi. Without a word he took her by the arm and dragged her towards a less crowded path.

"What are you doing here?" He whispered as they made their way towards a bridge connecting to the tents. "Are you trying to get killed?"

"I came in place of my father," she said simply. "You know he wouldn't survive any of this."

"Women are not allowed here," he stated looking around if anyone was nearby to hear their conversation before continuing. "If someone finds out then you're dead."

"Then you have to help me keep this a secret," Natsuki said and Masashi only walked faster trying to ignore her statement. Still she called out to him. "Masashi!"

He stopped at her call and she caught up with him. She nudged him but he still refused to face her.

"Oi, promise me you'll keep my secret," Natsuki whispered.

Masashi could only look at her then back front as he let out a heavy breath before moving forward Natsuki in tow. "Alright."

"Yes!"

"But you have to follow everything I say," Masashi said as they now walked side by side. Natsuki giggled at this. "Oh ho!"

"Rule number one," he said pointing at her as if she'd done something wrong. "Men don't laugh like that! We laugh like this." He then gave a demonstration lowering his tone and pretending to laugh. Natsuki laughed at this mimicking him.

"Rule number two," he said emphasizing on the number. "We don't laugh that much. We're usually serious most times."

"Eh," Natsuki looked dumbfounded at this and looked at him with wide eyes.

"Rule number three!" He now exclaimed at her gesture. "Don't open your eyes like that, our eyes are not that big."

Now Natsuki knew she was being played at. The first rule she can understand but the second and third, clearly it was just made up. Giving him an incredilous look she snorted and marched of to their tent nearby while muttering. "You're the one that has small eyes."

"O-oi!" He lost his words at that and followed her to the tent.

...

"Give me a tiger!" A brusque man shouted as he released the pair of dice he was shaking on to the table. Sure enough, a pair of tigers faced them and he exclaimed in glee.

"Yosh!"

"Oi, gimme your bets," he coaxed the others around him and with heads down and shaking they gave him what he wanted. "Alright, who's up for another round?"

Natsuki stood at the entrance looking around the mass of people in the tent. Not far behind, Masashi came in and stood beside her.

"Let's go, I'll introduce you," he said motioning her to follow him inside the tent.

The tent was spacious and beds filled the room and were in line on both sides giving space at the middle to walk around. Masashi led Natsuki to the very end of the tent where they were greeted by a two round bodied men, one clearly taller than the other. "Brother Shi.""Brother Akira, brother Takumi," Masashi greeted back and introduced Natsuki.

"This is my brother Natsuki. Natsuki these are the Tokiha brothers."

They exchanged short pleasantries and greetings and Natsuki found out that the shorter man, Takumi, was the older brother of Akira, the taller guy. Masashi then placed an arm around Takumi's shoulders and led him a little bit away from the other two. "Brother Takumi, we wanted to exchange beds with you."

"Eh? Why?" The shorter man asked.

"Because my cousin has this condition and he needs a quiet place near the wall," Masashi reasoned. He lied about the condition but if they needed to conceal Natsuki's identity she needs to have limited physical contact with people as much as possible and if she were to be beside someone else they risk a possibility of her being found out.

"Oh, alright," Takumi agreed. They went back to the other two who were having some small talk about where they come from.

"Brother Natsuki, let's set you up here with me, this is where we will be sleeping from now on," Masashi said as he pointed at the bed next to the wall and placed his spare clothes on the bed next to it. Natsuki did the same with her helmet but left her armor on for added security so that they wouldn't notice her figure that much.

"I'll go get my other stuff from Duran," she announced to Masashi who was making his bed. She started to walk off but continued. "I'll be back in a bit, if you need me I'll be at the stables."

...

"I bet father already knows what I've done by now, I just hope his condition doesn't worsen," Natsuki said to Duran as she fed her horse some pieces of carrots. She was talking to her horse as if expecting him to talk back in return. "Do you think father's mad for what I did?"

"I'm sure no parent would stay mad at their child even if they disobeyed them." "Huh? Duran?" Natsuki asked looking at her horse as if it was the one that talked.

"No," the person spoke once more revealing himself from the other side of the horse.

"Reito, Kanzaki Reito." He smiled and held out is hand but was ignored by Natsuki.

"Do you eavesdrop on people often?" Natsuki asked him frowning.

"No," he answered honestly. "I was feeding the horses and was surprised that someone was talking and I thought that no, its no horse so I checked. You seem troubled so I answered."

"Oh," was Natsuki's only reply.

"Since you're here, want to help me feed the other horses?" He asked getting an armful of hay from the stack. Natsuki nodded and he split the hay in his arms with her and they fed the horses.

"So, what's your name?" He asked starting up a light conversation.

"Natsuki, Kuga Natsuki," Natsuki answered splitting up some hay and feeding the horse in front of her.

"You know, I have a great war horse, when I go with him to battle, we always go victorious," he spoke up in a light tone. "Wanna know his name?"

"What?"

He grinned before answering. "Kuga Natsuki." They shared a laugh and continued to feed the horses while engaged in a light conversation.

After feeding the horses they made their way back to Natsuki's tent as mentioned by Reito that he wanted to meet her group. Reito was a captain and was in charge to overlook the training of the new recruits. As soon as they reached the tent they were greeted by Masashi who took care of the introductions. Aside from Takumi and Akira, whom Natsuki already knew, they were introduced to a scholar named Tate Yuiichi who showed them a nicely drawn portrait of his wife on the back of his name tag which Reito immediately took a liking to.

"Oh, can you draw me too?" The captain asked sitting in front of him and making a pose.

"Sure," Yuiichi gladly agreed and Reito handed him his name tag before posing once more. The group was at the back of Yuiichi looking intently as the scholar started his piece. But before he could draw more their attention was caught by a loud banging sound that came from inside the tent.

"You!" A large burly man shouted as he pointed at a man who was crying above his bed. It was the same man who Natsuki saw earlier playing the dice. "Your crying scared away my tigers!" The large man approached the other and grabbed a hold of both his shoulders propping him up the bed.

"Poor guy," Masashi commented and caught Natsuki's attention. "I heard he sold himself in replacement so that he could have money to pay for his mother's medicine."

Natsuki felt for the poor guy. She too left a a father who was sick back at home. It was not his fault for crying and definitely not to blame for some bad luck one was having. So she approached the two and grabbed hold of an arm of the brusque man with one of hers. "Stop it."

"Who're you?" The man looked at her pissed off. "Don't meddle with someone else's affairs." He shoved her off and was about to punch the crying man when a hand stopped him again."Why you-" the man let go of the other and was intent on attacking her instead. She evaded the punches with little effort using her kung fu to counter attack some moves. Knowing that this petty fight would lead to nowhere without teaching him a lesson she decided to go on the offensive cornering him against a pole and crushing the bamboo water holder hoisted on top of him making him quiver on his spot. Satisfied with his reaction she retreated giving him no heed as he scampered away from her.

"If you want to fight do so in the battlefield," she held her head high as she made the statement. Reito watched the whole fight and he was impressed with her skills. Meanwhile, beside him, Masashi was too happy to brag about him being Natsuki's cousin. He had a smug look in his face and told each person near him that he was related to her. Natsuki, on the other hand, walked up to the poor guy and tried to comfort him.

"It's okay," she said rubbing the back of the soldier who was trying to hold back his tears.

"My father's also sick at home, but we can't do anything but be strong for them so we can go back."

While Natsuki was talking to the soldier Yuiichi finally finished his masterpiece and excitedly showed it to Reito. "It's done!"

"Wow!" Reito exclaimed getting the small piece of wood from Yuiichi. He smiled at him and thanked him. "You really got my good side here."

"One!"

Shield held in front. Sword readied behind. Crouched down. Feet spread out mirroring position of hands.

"Two!"

Shield forced to side. Sword stabbed forward.

"Three!"

Sword pulled back. Body straightened up. Rear foot kicked forward.

"Four!"

Turned around with feet never leaving the ground. Twisting to face the opposite direction.

"One!"

This was the routine exercise of the military headed by their troop's captain. Every morning they start out basic exercises to familiarize in combat breeding in to them like instinct. For the rest of the day they build up strength, stamina and endurance to help them survive the dreaded conditions of the battle field.

"Two!"

For this particular day however, the camp had an unexpected visitor. The horns blew suddenly surprising everyone in the encampment causing the soldiers to file in formation ready to greet the arrival.

Horses' hooves thundered as the cavalry entered the gates with a carriage in tow. Natsuki awed at the massive escort that lead the group and everyone else stopped what they were doing. It was by their commander's orders did they snap out of their curiosity and filed in line to greet the delegation properly.

Meanwhile, at the corner of their battalion, Masashi was arguing with the brusque man that caused them trouble the night before.

"Hey, watch it!" Masashi called out to the guy pushing him away from him. They were about to engage in a brawl when the carriage stopped and their commander announced the arrival of their guests. Their attention was diverted but Masashi saw something drop on the ground and grinned when he realized that it belonged to the fat man. So using his foot he quickly dragged the small pouch and kicked it behind him landing in the depths of the lake.

"Announcing the arrival of his Majesty, Emperor Takeshi Fujino." The footman announced as the carriage door opened and an elderly man in golden robes appeared on the doorway. He was of medium build and his hair already graying due to age, however his eyes differed and the pool of blood red irises shone in contrast to the rest of his aging face, standing out and full of life.

Once he stepped out of the carriage, no one missed out on the exit of a woman after him who donned a light purple kimono. She had light brown hair that reached the middle of her back and skin as pale as snow. One would not have thought of her as kin of the emperor if not for her eyes which were stained with the same blood red color only livelier.

"Her highness, princess Fujino, Shizuru."

Whispers suddenly filled the air as the men couldn't help but admire the exotic beauty of the princess. And some were wondering why the emperor and one of his daughters were visiting the camp. Their questions only bred more questions as the emperor and his daughter left for the general's hut and they were ordered back to training.

...


	2. Chapter 2

"The princess, she's really beautiful ain't she?" The scholar, Yuiichi, brought up the conversation out of nowhere. Currently, they were eating dinner outside their tent after a hard day's worth of training. They were really pushed to their limits after the Emperor came as they needed to show that they were fit to defend their country. "Definitely a woman worth fighting for."

"Don't you have someone already?" Masashi jibed at him with his mouth still full of rice.

"W-well yes of course," Yuiichi said in defense. "What about you, don't you have someone, a woman, worth fighting for?"

"I don't," Masashi replied, mouth now empty of food. "But I know what type of woman I want."

"Really now," Yuiichi questioned. "What is it?"

"I like women with great figures," Masashi said making an invisible figure with his hands. "And with big breasts to match!"

Everyone laughed at his description and there were some others that quite agreed to his tastes. He turned to Takumi who seemed to disagree with him and asked him. "Well, what about you?"

"Hmm?" Takumi held his chin in wonder. "I like a woman who can cook! Just like my sister. She's the best cook in our town."

"Well that is quite something," Yuiichi commented. Some of the men voiced their agreement as well.

"What about you Natsuki?" Yuiichi turned to Natsuki. Takeda sniggered in the background. "What do you like in women?"

Natsuki blushed, caught in surprise. She cast a side glare to Takeda before clearing her throat to answer. "Erm, I- I like a woman who's smart, uh… strong and… always speaks her mind?"

Everyone disagreed with her preference. They said something along the lines of "that's definitely not my type" or "that kind of woman is out of my league" and even a "that's scary".

...

Later on that night, when everyone was already asleep, Natsuki silently slipped out of the tent with fresh clothes in her hand. Earlier Masashi had given her directions to a nearby secluded hot spring that he discovered while wandering around outside the borders of the camp. Not having a bath for two weeks has already made her uncomfortable. She couldn't take the stench of mud and dirt mixed with sweat that exuded from her body. It made her even wonder how all those other men could take not having a bath for a long time. Though she needed to blend in, she figured she only needed to look like a man, not smell like one.

The small spring was roughly 15 meters in length and 4 meters in width and took a shape of a crescent moon. She settled to the nearest end and started to remove her bulky garb one layer at a time. After stripping off all her clothes, she placed them in a neat pile making sure that it won't fall off in the water. She dipped the tip of her foot to test the temperature and when she was satisfied, she slowly went in and submerged her whole body in the warm water.

Feeling more relaxed she decided to stretch out her limbs and swam to the middle of the small spring. Reaching the middle she was surprised that it was still shallow and reached only up to her shoulders. Rubbing herself to rid of the dirt and muck off her body she dipped her head under the water and rubbed it fervently to remove the loose dirt. When she stood to her full height she was greeted with the back of someone who had long, wet, dark brown hair and stopped what she was doing.

'_What the-?! Who?' _Gathering her bearings, she decided not to find out and inched away slowly to avoid being seen but seeing that luck was not on her side today the person in question turned around. Both their eyes widened in an instant. Dark green eyes met bright red ones.

'_So beautiful…' _Natsuki stared at those eyes as if all her attention was being pulled to a vacuum. But before she could stare for a moment longer the person quickly turned around and hurriedly made her way to the other side of the spring where she most probably had left her clothes.

Realizing that the person was her highness Princess Shizuru herself, Natsuki panicked and went after her. Being leaner than her, she was faster and was able to hold on to the princess' shoulders effectively stopping her, however, she did not expect to come face to face with the princess' fist and the deafening crack of her nose that came afterward.

"Ouch!" She reflexively nursed her broken nose feeling small trickles of blood pouring out of her nostrils.

"Ara, you're a woman…"

Natsuki, hands still nursing her broken nose, narrowed her eyes at the princess in wonder how she knew. Only when she followed the tawny haired woman's gaze did she realize that half of their body was already exposed due to the shallowness of the water and she quickly covered herself using one hand. Looking back to the princess, her eyes widened realizing that the princess was in the same state and her face reddened and she felt more blood trickle out of her nose. The action brought about a giggle from the princess.

"I'm sorry," the princess apologized stopping herself from embarrassing the other woman further. She shortened the gap between them before she raised her free hand near Natsuki's nose in hesitation. "May I?"

Natsuki hesitantly removed her hand from her nose in order for the princess to see how much damage she had done.

"Kannin na. It looks really crooked," the princess observed. "However, I can place it back if you'd like, I'm a trained healer."

Natsuki looked at her skeptically before nodding not trusting her voice at the moment. The princess then placed her slender fingers on her nose and with a swift motion another deafening crack resounded in Natsuki's ears and for the second time around she retracted and nursed her nose from the pain she felt. She expected worse to come but was surprised that she only felt numbness.

"Thank you." She looked up and just noticed that the woman was taller than her, mere inches, but still she needed to tilt her head a bit to face her eye to eye.

"Ara, it was my fault."

"I shouldn't have grabbed you without saying anything."

"Uhm.." Natsuki noticing that they can still see each other's body blushed and looked away. Feeling the awkwardness of their situation, the princess suggested that they move back to deeper waters before continuing on their conversation.

"I must say, I was surprised." The princess gave a thought. Natsuki was now looking at her seeing that their heads were the only ones popping out of the water. "I was surprised to see someone here and more so finding out that a woman is staying in this camp. Aren't women not allowed in these camps?"

"Yes, your highness," Natsuki answered. "No one here knows that I'm a woman, well only my cousin and now you. That's why I tried to stop you from leaving."

"Ara, so you can kill me to silence me?" The princess feigned hurt.

"No!" Natsuki, of course didn't see past through the lie and reacted. She stuttered in front of the princess. "I just wanted to talk to you and maybe, you know, convince you to keep my secret. Besides, judging from how you reacted, I'd probably be bruised and battered now if I do anything to you."

"So why is stranger-han here, as an enlisted man?"

"My name's Natsuki, Kuga Natsuki," She introduced herself before continuing. "My father is sick, he wouldn't last a day in battle, so I disguised myself as a man and enlisted myself in his place."

"And your father let you, Kuga-san?"

"He doesn't know." She frowned. "I took all his things and left before sunrise."

"Oh." The princess was at a loss for her reply.

"Yeah." Natsuki smiled a bit at the reaction. "It's not the best course of action, but I had to do what I had to do."

During their short conversation Natsuki eventually noticed that the princess was already shivering due to the cold after being exposed to the chilly night air. They agreed to get out of the hot spring and dressed separately before meeting up again afterwards.

"You're really brave, Kuga-san. It's admirable."

"I prefer to call it as a duty to my family, your highness." Natsuki gave her a small smile. "And you may call me Natsuki, I feel that you're addressing my father with the formalities."

"Then please, call me Shizuru." The princess returned the smile. "I hate being treated as the princess, everyone's too formal to me, and I hardly have friends because of it."

"May I ask you something, Shizuru?" Natsuki asked after a long silence. She only received an inquisitive look in return, urging her on. "Why are you here visiting the camp?"

"As the eldest of the Fujino children it is my duty to continue my ancestors' legacy." She gave out a sigh. "Someday I will take my father's place and rule all over the lands. Along with a man whom I am supposed to marry."

"The way you speak of it, it seems you do not like it," Natsuki commented.

"I do not," Shizuru answered in all honesty. "However, it is my duty to my family, just like yours."

"What is it you are against? Surely, you must be honored to continue in your family's legacy?'

"It is not becoming a ruler that I am against, but when the moment comes, I must marry a man." Shizuru looked Natsuki in the eye. "You see, I do not see myself marrying a man."

"What do you mean?" Natsuki's eyebrows furrowed slightly in confusion.

"I… cannot bring myself to love a man."

Natsuki stared at her for a moment, trying to understand what she would have meant. She had a few thoughts running in her head but couldn't be sure so she asked. "Would… Would it be rude of me to ask what you mean… by that?"

Natsuki didn't know when Shizuru had gotten closer and only noticed when she felt the other's breath on her lips. Her heart immediately pounded on her ears at their proximity. Acting on instinct her eyes fluttered shut and her brain stopped the moment she felt something warm on her lips. But before her mind could register the feeling, it was gone. Her mind blanked out and she became paralyzed in the moment. When she opened her eyes she was alone. She looked around and found no traces of someone. She wondered if it was just a dream but then felt the lingering warmth of the kiss on her lips. She touched her lips, savoring the feeling, having proof that what happened wasn't just her imagination. It wasn't before long that the realization came to her mind. _The princess likes women…_

…

The following morning while they were having breakfast Natsuki dragged Masashi away in private. Looking around them, she made sure no one would hear them before speaking.

"You told me that the spring wasn't known to anyone?" She scolded at him in a whisper.

"Only some of us know of it and I made sure that not one of us will be there last night," Masashi said in defense. "Why? Did you get caught?"

"The princess was there!" Natsuki exclaimed. "She found out that I was not the man I was supposed to be."

"Well, how come no ones taken you away yet?"

"I asked her to keep it a secret," she answered. "I guess she will."

"Why, didn't she tell you she will?" Masashi asked.

"She didn't say she would," Natsuki said thinking. "She just kissed me and left without a trace."

"What?! The princess kissed you?"

"Quick, the general's coming! Back to the tent!" Voices were heard shouting from outside and suddenly a flow of men quickly came to the entrance of the tent. Soon after a ranking officer came in and told them to stand in file.

At the very end of the tent Natsuki stood wondering what was happening and when the general came in the hairs on her back stood with anxiousness.

"My nephew's jade amulet was stolen by one of you," he said as he scanned the room. "Return it now and I will only cut your arm off!"

No one spoke or moved for a while. "Strip and search!"

Natsuki's eyes widened at the command. She would be found out. She looked at the others and saw them stripping their clothes off. Her mind was in panic. If she strips and they find out that she's a woman, she would get killed and dishonor her family. She knew she would have to think of something. Getting another look around her she noticed two guards were moving from one person to another forcing the men to strip until they were only in their cloth-like underwear. Fear was already building up within her and she suddenly took action.

"I took it!" She shouted so that the general would hear. The others stopped stripping and looked unto her surprised. Masashi who was a few people away had his eyes widen in shock upon hearing her voice.

"Take him to me," the general commanded. The two guards who were strip searching came to her and dragged her to the general.

"Where is it?" he barked at her.

"I..." she couldn't think of something plausible to say she didn't think much of this through. With her head still bowed down she answered. "I lost it."

The general narrowed his eyes at her and with unadulterated anger shouted words that shattered Natsuki's heart. "Take him and lock him up. Tomorrow he will be executed in front of everyone as a reminder of our rules."

After his command he left along with his nephew and the two guards dragged her to a hut used to store hay. On their way, the princess happened to be passing by and saw them. Knowing that what she saw only spelled trouble she left to find her cousin.

...

"Captain!"

"You may leave your post for now, I'll take it from here." Reito's voice could be heard from outside. Once the soldier he spoke to left only did the door open and he entered. He saw Natsuki tied up in the corner hanging by her hands looking weak and obviously dehydrated. He frowned before going out and when he came back he wasn't alone anymore. By his side was his cousin, the emperor's daughter, Fujino Shizuru holding a tray of food.

"Natsuki!" The princess exclaimed in a whisper. With a few quick strides she was immediately beside the woman. She placed the tray to her side before pulling out a small knife from a hidden holster on her leg before slicing the rope that held the ebony haired woman hanging by her hands.

As soon as she cut the rope, the warrior stumbled upon her arms, weak from lack of nutrition and dehydration. It was as if she had no life left in her. The princess tried to help her sit upright and successfully did so after a few attempts. Once she was sure that the soldier would be able to sit by her own, she gathered the food she brought and got the bowl of warm soup first. She offered it and was received by unsteady hands. She assisted her until she was able to hold on her own.

Reito became the look out. He manned the entrance making sure that no one would be able to see them. If someone were to find out that the princess was here, they would be in bigger trouble. He had been informed just earlier of the situation and immediately felt for Natsuki. She had quite the potential to be a good soldier and could even become a great leader. However, due to unforeseen circumstances like this, he found it a bit of a waste of good talent.

What he also found intriguing was his cousin's involvement with her. It seemed that Shizuru was infatuated with the soldier. He had found out that she had just met her a few days ago at the hot spring and was a bit baffled with their sudden connection. He surmised that she must have felt pity on the younger woman since he learned that she was here in replacement of her sick father. And now, she was going to pay the price for something she didn't do because of this. He too felt for her in some way that was why he was here helping them out.

"Why are you doing this for me?" came the raspy voice of Natsuki. Despite drinking the soup, her throat still felt dry.

"I know you did not take his amulet," was the simple reply. Shizuru got the water and offered it to her. Natsuki took it and drank eagerly.

"It doesn't matter, I'm good as dead anyway." Shizuru frowned. If she could do something, she would have done something already. But in a world ruled by men, she can only go this far. "I do have one request."

"What is it?" the princess asked.

"Please, do not let my father know that I had not died in battle," the soldier said loud enough for Reito to hear and looked at Reito before adding. "Please personally burn my corpse. So that no one else would know. It would greatly dishonor my family."

"Alright." Shizuru frowned but relented looking at Reito who nodded in acceptance. "Would there be anything else you'd like?"

Natsuki looked at her as if she wasn't sure she should ask. However, given the circumstances, she should probably ask anyway since she was to die tomorrow. "There is one thing that I'd like to ask you."

"What is it?" Shizuru eagerly asked.

"Why did you kiss me that night?" Natsuki asked barely above a whisper. She did not want Reito to hear for fear that he might not know.

"I did not know exactly why, but when I met you, I felt that I could share anything with you," the princess answered in the same volume of voice.

"Thank you. I'm honored to have been the one you shared it with." Natsuki gave her a smile. "Fear not my dear princess, I shall carry your secret with me in my grave."

"I'd rather you keep it alive than dead."

Natsuki gave no reply to this as she was as sure as the sun would rise tomorrow that she will face the ultimate penalty.

"Shizuru," Reito called the attention of his cousin breaking the moment between the two. Both of them turned to look at him. "We need to leave, the next shift will arrive shortly."

"I am sorry Natsuki," Shizuru said lifting her hand to caress the other woman's cheek. "If only I can do something to save you."

"It is alright," Natsuki replied smiling solemnly. "It is not your fault but mine. Thank you for everything."

Shizuru tried to return the smile but it did not reach her eyes. For a very small amount of time knowing the other woman, she felt an unknown attraction to the soldier that she couldn't understand. Internally, she became greatly saddened by the fact that an innocent life is to be put to death over something so trivial, an item that can easily be replaced. She didn't know why she cared for someone she didn't know, a stranger, and yet she was here doing her best to help. And yet maybe it was her selfish desire to have known more about this stranger and her immediate attraction to her. Still, this does not change the fact that she was due to be executed tomorrow. With a sidelong glance at Reito who was still looking out, she moved to sit up but was stopped by a hand that grasped her wrist. She looked back at her only to be gently tugged closer. She nearly lost her footing and reactively closed her eyes fearing for the fall but Natsuki was able to steady her with her hands at her sides and her lips pressed against hers. It was only a moment for Natsuki eventually broke the kiss to look at the surprised princess before leaning in again to whisper in her ear.

"Now we're even."

Shizuru wanted to ask, say more and stay longer as her head was swimming with thoughts but Reito's urgent voice broke her thoughts. "We need to leave Shizuru, I hear the next shift coming."

Without another word Shizuru got up and hurriedly went out glancing one last time at Natsuki before eventually leaving the place with her cousin.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

With graced poise Shizuru hastily made her way through the camp passing by others without a care. She went to where she knew he would be as they only spoke just a few moments ago. She needed to talk to him at once.

Reaching her destination, she composed and straightened herself before knocking on the light bamboo door of the hut.

"Reito, are you there?" She asked out loud for anyone inside to hear. No one else was in the vicinity of the hut as it was specifically built away from the populated camp. This is one of the privileges of being in a position.

Not before long someone opened the door and greeted her. "Shizuru, did you forget something?"

"I need your help, dear cousin," she answered curtly before adding. "Can we talk inside?"

"Sure, come in." Reito moved away to give room for her to enter. Once inside he closed the door and he gestured for them to take a seat on the small dining table in the corner of the room. Once seated Reito asked. "So, what happened?"

"I met someone the other day," Shizuru supplied.

"Someone? A woman? Where?" Reito asked intrigued.

"Yes," Shizuru answered. "Here in the camp."

"Here?" Reito's eyes furrowed in confusion.

"She has disuised herself as a man to enlist in her father's place," Shizuru explained. "I met her at the springs when I was taking a bath."

"Is that why you need my help?" Reito asked.

"Partly, yes." Shizuru pursed her lips together in response.

"Have they found out?" Reito thought aloud. "No, I would've found out immediately if they did. Who is she?"

"Natsuki."

"Kuga Natsuki?" Reito looked at her astounded. He ran a hand through his hair as he never expected that Natsuki, was a woman. He had though that he was a young man who had not yet reached puberty like most of the men in the camp who were forced to participate in the war in their tender years. Although he was amazed by the skills and tact the woman had. He even though that she would rise fast in the ranks and quickly become a general. She certainly had the characteristics. It would certainly be a waste if she'd be executed. "What happened? What do you need my help for?"

"I saw her being taken away by the general's men. It seems that she had gotten herself into trouble," Shizuru supplied. She was worried of what might happen to Natsuki. Although she had been infatuated with the woman, she would also consider her being a friend at the very least. "I need your help to know what happened."

...

"Aaaahhh!"

Natsuki jolted awake to the sound of uproar and commotion. Being a prisoner inside the hut she had no visibility of what's happening outside. Her heart raced with nervousness as she thought of the worst. Their camp was being invaded.

No more than a minute later someone barged in the door and she quickly put up a stance to defend herself. She was surprised to see Reito clad in his armor who entered the door.

"The enemies have reached our camp and we are fighting against them," he informed her. "I think you getting out here would not matter much. I have gotten your horse and belongings outside. Be safe and go home."

Natsuki looked at him with unreadable eyes. "What about Shizuru?"

"Do not worry, she is safe. We have the best protecting her and the Emperor. She was quite more worried for you," he answered. "Now go, before I change my mind."

Natsuki nodded and walked past him outside the door where Duran was waiting along with her belongings strapped at the back. She threw a glance at Reito and muttered a thank you before hopping on the back of her horse and leaving the hut.

Reito followed her with his eyes until he could no longer see her. He then drew his sword and went the other way to where the battle was.

….

The Moghuls have already reached the center of the camp and the soldiers were being defeated clearly unprepared for their assault. They were overpowering the soldiers and the camp was in utter chaos.

Takeda had been with Takumi and Akira earlier after they had their breakfast and now, Takeda was alone fending off a Moghul with a shield he luckily found lying on the side. He blocked an onslaught of attacks as he slowly backed away while defending. Unfortunately he tripped on a rock and fell on his back. He panicked and curled his body placing the shield in front of him while closing his eyes waiting for the inevitable. When no blow came he peeked a glance with his right eye only to see an armored soldier in front of him who had cut down the enemy immobile.

"Are you alright Takeda?" Natsuki asked her back facing him.

"Y-yes." He stuttered while getting up. "Thank you."

She then kneeled down to pick-up the fallen blade of the Moghul and turned around to hand the sword to him. "Here."

"Thanks." He got the sword offered to him and held his resolve. With not so much of a word, Natsuki hopped on Duran and marched her way into battle. Looking around, he finally saw Takumi and Akira managing themselves against a few enemies and sighed in relief. But then he saw Tiger along with two others trying to fend of half a dozen Moghuls and quickly reacted to help them. He saw a cart nearby and pushed over to where the enemies are and rammed into tem saving Tiger and their other two comrades in the process.

Takeda panted as he looked at the fallen Moghuls who fell off the small hill. He drew his sword anticipating their recovery and was startled by a hand on his shoulder which belonged to Tiger who silently thanked him. He nodded at him before looking back at the now approaching enemies and they counter approached with newly found rigor.

Not far away, Reito was also having a hard time fending off and advancing as the archers of their enemies have targeted him and the general. He dropped down using a dead body of his fallen comrade to cover himself off the rain of arrows in his way. He tried to stop the general from advancing but he was too late as the general was hit arrow by arrow throughout his body. He plowed through his way from enemy to enemy before succumbing to his injuries and eventually falling down the dirt face first. Reito cringed at the sight and looked around to see that the fall of their general had heavily impacted the others and noticed the break of their resolve. He cursed himself and looked around to find where the Moghuls' leader was.

He was alarmed when he saw enemies approaching him from the front and the assault of arrows had ended. He still couldn't get up for the risk of arrows being shot at him with the distance so he patiently waited. He gritted his teeth and prepared himself but was surprised by the sound of hooves coming from his back fast approaching. He looked back and was surprised to see Natsuki on her horse blade ready and quickly slicing the enemies in front. Once the place was clear, they met eye to eye and he smiled at her proudly. He then shouted a command to her and she nodded turning Duran to where the Moghuls' leader was. "Get to their Leader and finish him off!"

Natsuki was able to make her way towards the Moghul's leader and disarm him with the help of Duran. The leader fell on his back and Natsuki placed her sword on the side of his neck.

"Cut his head off!" Reito shouted from a far. Natsuki briefly looked at him before looking back at the fallen leader who was shaken and evidently fearful for his life.

"Cut his head off!" Reito repeated. "Cut his head off! That is an order!"

Closing her eyes she lifted her word and swung across the Moghul leader's neck slicing his head of clean from his body, blood splattering onto her face. Visibly shaken from making her first actual kill, she gathered her breath in an attempt to calm herself down becoming unaware of her surroundings.

Meanwhile Reito shouted to the others of her victory and brought back up their motivation and successfully drove their enemies to retreat from their camp.

….

Later that night the soldiers were gathered near the lake paying their respects to the fallen general. After cleaning up the camp, tending to the wounded and burying a handful remains of their dead, the able bodied men gathered together. Tiger in particular did not hold back his tears at the death of his uncle. Takeda surprisingly was there beside him holding onto him, comforting his friend. They sang the soldier's song as they lit up his corpse with fire and pushed his remains into the lake. They watched on as his remains drifted and settled far away before they retired for the night. Tiger spent the night beside the lake till the embers died out creating ash of his family.

Natsuki on the other hand had settled herself on top of the tallest hill looking over the camp thinking back to the events that happened earlier that day. A lot has happened and she still couldn't believe that he had killed today, even as far as beheading someone who was unarmed and helpless.

"Natsuki?" The said warrior was stopped in her thoughts, surprised to see Shizuru standing over her. The woman was wearing a simple loose dress shirt and loose pants, indicating that she was getting ready for bed. Natsuki only gave her a nod in which Shizuru assumed was an invitation for her to sit beside her.

"I had thought you ran away," Shizuru started, glancing at soldier who was looking at a distance. "I asked Reito to let you go. Why didn't you leave?"

"To be honest, I do not have an answer," Natsuki replied. "It is true that I would have been safe if I ran away and went back home. But when I saw the chaos and damage, I could not just run away and leave all of them behind, when I knew I can help. I had to make sure that my cousin was safe, that my friends were safe, even Reito who I owed my life to."

Natsuki breathed deeply before exhaling. "I also wanted to make sure you were safe."

"Natsuki…" Shizuru whispered.

"Thank you, Shizuru." Natsuki now looked at her in the eye. "You've done so much for me, even if you did not need to."

Shizuru only smiled at her. "Even if I had only known you for a little while, I easily cared for you."

Natsuki reached for the princess' hand and squeezed it gently. "Thank you."

"Tomorrow, Reito will be named General and you will be the Captain," Shizuru informed her. "No one else knows that you are a woman and I have discussed with Reito that we are planning to keep it this way. He will help you cover for it. You will be given your own tent upon your promotion away from the prying eyes of the others."

Natsuki had already heard of the possible promotion for what she had done today as Reito vocalized his support to endorse her promotion at once. She had been contemplating her decision as it would cement her involvement in the war and once she accepts it, she could no longer back down. There was also the problem of her being a woman. Her position would surely increase her exposure not only to the lower ranks but the higher ups as well. But she also saw this as an opportunity to return her family's honor which was her reason for coming in the first place. To help her father. With this, she would receive more wages and they would have enough money to buy his medicine and help him out with his sickness.

She thought about Shizuru's words and it eased up her uncertainties. She will be second in command and no one will ever question her sexuality as long as she continue and put up a front. She certainly had proven her abilities which are far better than the average man. With Reito and Shizuru there, she would be fine. Which brought up another question in her mind. "You will be leaving soon, am I right?"

"I'm afraid so." Shizuru's eyes lowered in sadness, eyes darting to their joined hands.

"When will you leave?" Natsuki asked angling herself trying to hold Shizuru's gaze.

"Tomorrow, after the announcement." The soldier's heart dropped at the news and her grip on their hands slackened. "After today's invasion, father had immediately cancelled further plans and wanted us to return to the capital immediately."

Shizuru affirmed her grip in their hands. "This will not be the last time we will see each other. I will try to visit whenever I can, and we could exchange letters every now and then."

Natsuki sat silent contemplating her words. It would be a long time before they will meet again. She had been very fond of the other woman during their short time. She would have liked to explore this feeling more given the chance but time was not with them and there was a war upon them. There was simply no time for this kind of thing at the moment, but she wanted to give it a chance since it was something new to her. "Then I shall bid you good night, we have an early morning tomorrow."

Shizuru looked disappointed at her words but did not speak of it. Natsuki let go of her hand and stood up before offering it to the tawny haired woman. Shizuru reluctantly accepted it and was pulled up to stand by the dark haired soldier and unexpectedly pulled her closer their faces almost touching. "I'll look forward to your letters."

Unable to contain her joy, Shizuru moved forward closing the gap between them placing her lips upon the soldier's in a firm kiss which Natsuki reciprocated. They broke apart after a few seconds and Natsuki enveloped her in an embrace kissing the other woman's forehead. "I'll miss you."

"So will I," returned Natsuki.

They stayed with each other's arms for a while before Natsuki eventually led Shizuru near her tent and left to go to hers with a chase kiss in parting. They both had smiles etched in their faces that night as they had something to look forward to in the future.


End file.
